Power Man Forever
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: One year after the Slipknot Invasion, Nicholas Shay continues his duties as Power Man defending the Earth. After recieving an invitation to a celebration for Gouken's dojo, his master Ryu sees this as an opportunity to train Nicholas to use the chi inside of him. Meanwhile, Shadaloo and SIN are working together on a plot for world domination. what will happen? Will our heroes win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An invintation to Japan

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo or Street Fighter!)

 _A few years earlier…_

Gouken and his brother were training a young Ryu. Gouken was teaching him the true ways of Martial Arts. However, his brother had something else in mind to teach Ryu. He wanted to teach Ryu much more advanced techniques. "That's it Ryu," said Gouken's brother, "Let the rage grow within you." Ryu felt some kind of power within him. After a long intense battle Gouken's brother was defeated. "Yes…." He said, "Now finish me!" "Ryu stop!" said Gouken. He arrived just in time to stop Ryu from making a big mistake. Ryu regained his sanity and witnessed what he almost did. "Master…. I disappointed you," he said. "No Ryu, it isn't you that disappointed me," said Gouken, "It is Akuma that has disappointed you." He warned Akuma that the way of fighting that he was told about is a very dangerous power and Akuma just grinned as they walked away. "We'll just have to test that," he said.

 _Brooklyn 1997_

A man was running from agents of an organization known as Shadaloo. A young girl was chasing after him. "Papa!" she said, "Papa please don't go!" The agents saw her, but her father caught up to her and hid her somewhere safe. "Papa, what's happening?" asked the young girl. "Chun-Li, something's come up at work," said her father, "Some people would say that I'm a monster, but… I stole an important artifact." "Papa…" said Young Chun-Li. "No matter what happens, please stay hidden," said her father. He kept running. "Papa…." Said Chun Li.

Her father kept running from the Shadaloo agents. He thought he was safe from them and could relax. But he was wrong. Someone came up from behind him. "Where's the orb?" he asked. He turned around. "Bison!" said Chun Li's father. "Take him away," said Bison. Chun Li saw him being taken away and tried to stop him, but a teenage girl stopped her. "Afraid I can't let you interfere," she said. Her father was being driven away. "Its your lucky day little girl," said the blonde haired girl, "Well I have business to attend to. Farewell." Chun-Li saw something of her father's. It was the only thing she had left of him. "Papa…." Said Chun-Li with tears in her eyes.

 _Brooklyn. Now…._

An alarm was going off and something was happening. I put on my Mark V Power Suit and Daisy changed into her costume. I got myself some gear and got ready to kick some tail. "Ready sis?" I asked. "Ready," said Daisy. She got on her motorcycle and I flew. There was a robbery at a bank. Chun-Li was already escorting people to safety and saw us coming. "Power Man, Stretch Girl," she said greeting us. "Chun-Li," I said, "So what's happening?" "Looks like we got some old friends who want some payback," said Chun-Li, "We got a boxer and a guy in a mask." "Barlog," I said, "The other guy sounds familiar." "So, we gonna stay here and chat, or are we gona kick some ass," said Daisy. "Let's move," I said.

Barlog was taking money from the registers. "Anybody who tries to be a hero gets a taste of my boxing gloves," he said, "Hurry up! Gimme the money!" A man in a mask and claws was watching him. "Now Barlog, there's no need to get so hostile if the hostages are being generous," he said. "Look who's talking Vega," said Barlog. "You should be lucky that I restrain my claws from being used on you Barlog," said Vega. He killed a security guard who had a pistol aimed at him. I was watching everything through a super computer in my mask. "Ok, on the count of 3 we'll go in and surprise them," I said. I noticed Daisy was gone. "Daisy where are you?" I asked. She already got inside. She was about to sneak in and take out one of the thugs. "Oh shit," said Chun-Li. Daisy bumped into a trash can and the thugs had their guns pointed at her. "Hi," she said, "I'm Daisy." "D-did she just say 'Hi I'm Daisy'?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Vega, "Playing Super Hero?" "Well, sort of," said Daisy, "But this is the real deal. So drop the money and surrender immediately, or….. else." "Well Daisy as it?" asked Barlog, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Barlog!" He was about to punch her but I dropped in just in time. "Hey Barlog," I said, "I'm Power Man." "Waste this fool!" said Barlog. They started to attack me, however I managed to evade them. "Ok guys we need to talk this out," I said. I fired my plasma busters at them. "Good talk," I said. "No it wasn't," said one of the thugs. Chun-Li used one of her techniques to take out more thugs. I saw that someone was in danger. "One second bad guys," I said. I swooped him and saved him and got him out of the building. "Are you ok?" I asked. He got a look at me. "Y…Y'uore Power Man," he said.

"Suit gives it away doesn't it?" I asked as I gave him some documents he dropped, "These look important Jimmy." "Jimmy…. How do you know my name?" he asked. "Your badge," I said, "Look, next time I see you, I need you to be my eyes and ears. Think you can do that partner?" "Really?" asked Jimmy, "I mean.. yes! I won't let you down." "Thanks," I said, "I'll see you out there!" I went back in to face Barlog. "Well, I think its time you were introduced to a new technique," said Barlog. He did a barrage of punches like tornadoes at me and I evaded them. "Nice move," I said as I grinned. "You think so?" asked Barlog, "I don't mean to brag but…." "Mind if I try it?" I asked. I secretly analyzed the attack so I could do it. I did the move and landed every blow.

"Wow," I said. "That does it!" said Barlog, "Nobody copies Barlog and gets away with it." He was about to attack when someone else did a move. "Sonic Boom!" he said. It was a soldier with a blonde flat top. "Who's that guy?" I asked. "Its Guile," said Chun-Li, "We'll deal with Barlog! Vega's getting away!" Daisy and I chased after him. But he wasn't alone. An old foe stopped me in his tracks. It was Concrete. "Its been a while Power Man," he said. "IT sure has," I said, "Here for a rematch I presume?" I got in a fighting stance. "I would, but I have business to attend to with my boss," said Concrete. "Oh you're not getting away from us!" said Daisy. "Daisy wait!" I said. Concrete was about to attack her but she stretched over and avoided the attack. "Not bad little girl," he said. I had my plasma busters ready to fire.

"Now, now Concrete," said Vega, "We have no time to mess with these fools." A helicopter came down. "What are you really after?" I asked. "Oh you'll see, in time," said Vega. He passed a rose. "Courtesy from Shadaloo," said Vega. They both got on. "We'll get him," said Daisy, "Daisy knows it." Barlog was still fighting Guile and Chun-Li. "You won't take me alive punks!" he said. He did the attack on Guile and was about to finish him. "Sonic Boom!" I said. I did the attack on Barlog giving Guile time to finish him. "Take that!" he said. I jumped down. "I thought you were staying upstairs to handle Vega," said Guile. "How about, 'nice to see you, glad you're here to save my life'?" I asked. "I had this under control," said Guile. "Well there's nothing wrong with a little help," I said, "Whoever this Shadaloo is, we can take him down together." "Bison's ass is mine," said Guile, "I don't need some robot kid and stretch girl to help." He walked away. "Come on boys, let's go!" His comrades followed him. "Who spit in his pizza pie?" I asked. "I heard that!" said Guile.

"On the bright side you did learn 2 new techniques," said Daisy. "Good point," I said as I grinned. "And also, you should learn to be more trusting of others y'know?" said Daisy, "Daisy know you care about me, but you gotta understand that I can handle my own in some situations. Daisy saved your ass didn't I?" "It was the other way around," I said, "…You're right though."


	2. Teaser

(A young boy is kicking a can while walking to school)

"Chiro Logan"

(He is giving a presentation)

"I got an A on my presentation Dad"

"Son I'm too busy right now."

"Dad those people think I have a shot at a good life! Why don't you?"

"Look around you! We're surrounded by beings that could make what you can do obsolete!"

(Chiro sees a girl being bullied)

"My name's Jinmay."

"Chiro."

 ** _Based on the Jetix TV show_**

(Cuts to the two of them discovering an abandoned robot)

"There's something in there"

(Chiro grabs it and a green aura surrounds him)

 ** _For the first time in history_**

(Cuts to Chiro waking up and somehow smashing an alarm clock)

"Something happened to me, I'm not playing around. I'm strong."

"How strong?"

"Inhumanly strong"

(Someone tries to punch Chiro but hurts his hand)

"Damn"

"I feel like we need to go visit that giant robot again."

(They go to find the robot)

"That's a long jump."

(Chiro takes a run and then jumps to the other side)

 ** _Discover the secret origin…._**

(Chiro and Jinmay are fighting strange figures)

"Why didn't you tell me you could do these things?"

"I didn't know I could either!"

(6 robot monkeys are awaken from their slumber)

"It is him. The chosen one…"

 ** _Of the Hyperforce…._**

(Chiro wakes up and faces an orange monkey)

"I've killed humans before…."

(Cuts to Chiro fighting him)

"Chiro!"

(Jinmay reaches for something to help him)

(Cuts to Chiro discovering an unimaginable power)

"Its happening!"

(His clothes start to change)

 ** _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go_**

 _Coming in January 2018_


End file.
